Life After Miracle's
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Set after my other fanfiction 'Death Of Miracle's' I would suggest you read it first. Tai's POV of Davis' death and him reading his letter... 'Tai finally loosened the letter and unfolded it, reading the letters with morbid fascination'


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon! If I had a pound for every time I've said that…**

A/N This is a sequel to 'Death Of Miracles' and you would properly need to read that to understand. This is my first story in ages! I have a lot on at moment GCSE'S a boyfriend who I hardly see… so yes I'm sorry don't kill me! I will try to start posting more often!

**Life After Miracle's **

Tai clenched his hand around the envelope and considered opening it, his hands were trembling as he looked down and saw his name so carefully written.

Did he want to open it?

Did he want to know what it said when he hadn't been able to say goodbye?

Would it make him feel better and would the pain disappear?

He didn't know but sitting there staring at it wasn't helping him any, Davis knew he was going to die and he had made his goodbyes in paper, whereas Tai would never get that chance.

He thought back to the last conversation he had shared with Davis, he had shouted at him, he had been so angry at Davis for lying for not telling him what was wrong. He regretted it so much…

_Tai walked over to Davis who was walking slowly down the pavement._

'_Davis!' He called 'Davis!' Davis turned around grinning at him, illuminating the hollowness of his cheeks._

'_Sup Tai.' He said rather cheerfully, sounding forced._

'_Davis, what's wrong mate?' _

'_Nothing is wrong Tai' Davis sighed turning around, but Tai lunged out and grabbed Davis shaking him slightly, missing Davis' wince as his head rolled._

'_Davis just tell me, we all know something is wrong just tell me!' _

'_Why should I tell you or them? Nothing is wrong' He amended quickly but the damage had been done, he'd slipped up._

'_Davis stop lying to me!' Tai yelled 'Tell me the truth! What's wrong with you? Are you Depressed? Tummy bug? Jesus are you anorexic?'_

'_I'm fine Tai' Davis said looking at the floor._

'_If your going to lie at least look me in the face' Spat Tai. Davis looked up challenging _

'_You cant make me tell you anything- why should I' He glared._

'_Because we're your friends!' Tai shouted gaining attention from the whole street._

'_My friends!' Davis shouted, grabbing his head and rubbing his temples 'Friends who talk about me behind my back? Friends who don't care!' _

'_We do care!' Tai screamed shaking his head at Davis disbelievingly._

'_Give me one time when you have treated me equally, go on, I dare you because I'm _dieing _to know.'_

'_Why would I be here now?' To Tai's surprise Davis snarled at him._

'_Same reason everyone else is, because you don't want to feel guilty, you're asking not because you want to, but because it's expected of you.' _

'_It's not! You're my friend!' _

'_I'm not, no one wants to be my friend, no one should be my friend' Davis muttered 'I'll only hurt them in the- in the end.' Davis then looked at Tai straight in the eyes 'Bye Tai' His tone was final and he walked away leaving a confused and annoyed Tai behind, only one boy knowing how unlikely it would be for them to ever see each other again. _

He'd didn't see him again, Kari came back a week ago, sobbing telling him that Davis had a brain tumour, and the next morning he found out he was dead- died in his sleep, peacefully they said. Tai couldn't believe it, it just didn't seem fair or right that someone who helped save the world had to die so young, before he got to live out his dreams. It wasn't fair!

Tai glanced down at the now slightly crumpled letter from where he had gripped the letter so tightly, if Davis wrote that to him, he needed to read it. He had to read it. He kept staring at it, it was odd but he was more scared of opening this letter than he had of anything else, it was worse than fighting digimon being in mortal peril… that letter, contained Davis' words, the truth. It was so hard those words could either make him feel ten times better, or deep in the endless pit of despair. He needed to know though.

Tai slowly peeled it open, handling it like a fragile object, scared to rip it, scared to spoil it, scared to read it. Tai finally loosened the letter and unfolded it, reading the letters with morbid fascination.

_Tai,_

_I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, hell maybe I should have told you! But would you have understood? It would have meant you worrying about me and you would tell Kari who would tell T.K who would tell Matt and he'd tell- you get the picture right?_

_I didn't want people knowing I wanted everyone to think everything was hunky dorey. I didn't want to tell you until I knew I couldn't get better. _

_I think I knew from the beginning that I wasn't going to recover from this one, I knew when the doctor told me that I couldn't get out of this one. _

_I'm sorry okay for what I said, and I know your sorry too, if the amount of calls from you were anything to go by. I forgive you, you were just worried about me I understand, I do. _

_Don't feel bad and remember to live! You still have your whole live ahead of you, it was my time not yours remember that, no feeling guilty it get's you nowhere. Do me one big favour will you? I will be eternally grateful, look after Jun I think she feels bad you know, guilty even and you too just need to talk trust me I'm good at matchmaking. So get your bum round my house and make sure no one is crying no more tears, Jun and Mom and Dad cried a lot when I was alive so cheer her up okay? Oh and if anything happens you have my permission but hurt her and I will haunt you forever Tai Kamiya!_

_So thanks a bunch you are a great role modal, and a hard idol to live up to. Your football talents weren't half bad either. _

_Davis Motomiya (Your Friend)_

_P.S Wear a colour at my party (funeral- I consider it one final Party!) no black such a boring colour. _

Tai broke down in sobs and threw himself onto the bed feeling happier inside and then suddenly started laughing at the whole hilarity of this situation, rolling onto his back he thought about all that was written. Davis wanted him to look after Jun, easy he could do that but the suggestion of anything more! Outrageous Jun was well, Jun although she was kind of pretty… He could almost feel Davis laughing with him. Colours at a funeral! His mom was going to kill him, they would say 'black is traditional!' But then again when had Davis ever stuck with tradition? Best of all he forgave him! Davis didn't hold a grudge against him- he felt instantly better.

Also there was the fact that Davis had accepted his fate he accepted he was going to die, he wasn't happy about it but he had accepted it with gracious defeat, like when you lose a football match and although you really don't want to go and shake hands with the opposition you do, you shake their hand and congratulate them and try not to be bitter. It must have been so hard for him to pretend, to lie. Davis was one of the most honest person Tai had ever met and for him to be able to keep such a big secret, for all that time must have hurt him.

But now at least he was free now. At least he was no longer suffering.

The words although they eased the guilt didn't stop it hurting, he had lost a good friend a friend that he would miss and would always miss for the rest of his life.

Tai looked at his ceiling and imagined Davis looking over him- he could imagine him moaning for being inside on such a nice day so with that he forced himself up ,picked up his football and trudged outside.

It wouldn't cease to hurt but he had to continue living.

Davis wanted him to- so he would.

As he booted the ball into the net he thought to himself 'this is for you'

Live would have to go on…

A/N Yeah something I started ages ago and then never finished so yeah… sequel to 'Death Of Miracles.'

**Question: Any requests for me to write about a certain character? Any certain pairing you want? Drop me a hint I aim to please!**

I am also working on a multi-chapter story. I will hopefully post that once planning stages are completed and Ihave the first few chapters written.

Review please it makes me smile! A/N


End file.
